Neko no Himitsu
by KIYOMI NEKO
Summary: ¿Te gustan los gatos negros? Si es así esta historia te va a encantar… -Ikuto, te he dicho que no soy tu ama— dijo la chica poniendo su mano en la frente del chico. -Si lo eres, te debo mi vida, eres mi vida— dijo el chico, besando la mano de la chica. NEkO nO hIMiTSu


_**Neko no himitsu**_

_**Un secreto de gatos**_

Ohayoooooooooooooo….

N/A: Todo lo que aparezca en _**esta **_letra es una narración aparte. **(_**Y esta es un flashback)** **_y esta es normal pov

Shugo chara no me pertenece…

.

.

.

_**¿Te cuento un secreto?…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_****(Una peli-rosa caminaba descalza entre los campos alrededor del orfanato, era una niña muy callada, malhumorada y madura, muy pocas-casi nunca-veces se le veía sonreír y mucho menos llorar. Hinamori Amu la chica que con pocas horas de nacida dejaron en el portal del orfanato, con solo 4 años sabía leer y escribir, era un genio como pocos sin embargo no articulaba palabra alguna, era problemática y solitaria..)****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Te gustan los gatos negros? Si es así esta historia te va a encantar…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****(La chica divisó a lo lejos un bulto negro, parecía una pelusa, bajó por el acantilado, tomó el bulto entre sus manos, estaba herido… Había encontrado un gato…)****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Ya tiene 16 años, señora Souko, no sabe decir ni una sola palabra— una de las monjas intentaba inútilmente convencer a la señora de la condición de Hinamori Amu— presentará un problema para usted y su familia.

Fuera de la oficina, dos chicos rubios observaban a la chica directamente y ella solo se dedicaba a escuchar a la mujer que la mal-promocionaba en frente de la joven que estaba dispuesta a adoptarle.

-No importa, dígame que requisitos necesito para adoptarla— la monja le dio los requisitos en una hoja y la chica salió campante de la oficina.

-Hola Amu, dentro de poco serás mi hija— la chica solo miró.

.

.

.

_**La maldición del gato negro, es el karma que llevan los hijos de las familias que traicionaron a Kami-Neko el Dios gato en la Guerra de la luz y la oscuridad hace siglos…(XD)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****(La chica acogió al gato entre las bolsas de su vestido y con gran cautela metió al gato en su habitación, la cual no compartía con otros niños por alguna razón.)****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Es un fastidio…— La chica miraba por la ventana de su cuarto a los tres rubios, un pequeño gato entró en su habitación. De pronto una luz iluminó la habitación y unos brazos la rodearon.

.

.

_**Sólo el elíxir de la vida, puede quitar el conjuro… solo hay un problema, nadie sabe dónde está…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****(Hola-nyan— la chica tenía los ojos como platos**_

_**-¿Tu-tú hablas?— la chica tomó las mejillas del neko y las estiró.**_

_**-¡Nyaaaaaaaaaan!— gritó el pequeño neko, convirtiéndose en un niño de estatura y apariencia, parecido a ella, solo que tenía dos orejas en su cabecita. Se rascaba sus ojitos con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.)****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¿Qué pasa Amu-sama?— preguntó en un ronroneo un apuesto joven de piel morena, ojos azules y rasgados, delgado pero de anchos hombros y de cabellos azules que caían como agujas en su frente, acompañados de dos orejas como la seda, azules que al contacto se escondían entre el cabello del chico, esas dos finas piezas se ocultaban en tan puntiagudo lugar.

-La hermana María, sigue ahuyentando a mis posibles adoptantes— dijo la chica acostándose en el pecho del Neko.

-Lo siento Amu-sama, sería un placer consolarle— dijo el Neko lamiendo la oreja de Amu.

.

.

.

_**El joven que encuentre el elíxir acabará con la maldición y encontrará algo mejor...**_

_****(La chica extendió su mano y tocó una de sus orejas, provocando espasmos en las orejas del minino que remplazó las lágrimas por ronroneos hasta que la niña jaló la oreja con fuerza.**_

_**¡NYA….!— La niña tapó la boca del pequeño gato con su mano. Este la mordió.**_

_**-Oye, duele— dijo la chica sobando su mano— Si gritas te descubrirán.)****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Mamá, estás segura— decía uno de los mellizos—tiene dieciséis no sabemos cómo es.

-Vamos Tadase— dijo la rubia menor— una nueva hermana, necesito ir de shopping— dijo la chica tirándole un almohadón al chico— iremos juntas a clases y a ti te gustó— sonrió pícaramente— no lo niegues. Eres mi hermano, te conozco— dijo Utau divertida.

-¡No es cierto!— dijo sonrojado.

-Si lo es— la madre solo sonreía.

.

.

_**Si lo pierde él se perderá, su amuleto tendrá que cuidar.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****(-Ok, ok. Entonces la maldición del Neko, es verdad— dijo Amu viendo al Neko que sobaba su oreja.**_

_**-Sí-nyan— dijo el chico mirándola— ¿Me ayudas-nyan?— dijo suplicando. **_

_**-Sí, sí— dijo mirándolo.**_

_**- Entonces— el Neko se arrodilló— será un placer servirle Neko-chama-nyan— dijo besando su mano.)****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Amu rodeó al chico y tomó su cola— Ikuto, no juegues— la cola del chico aparecía cuando el chico se debilitaba y/o en primavera cuando sus defensas bajaban, eso es lo que Ikuto le decía a Amu, la mayoría sabemos que es— Sigues mal.

-Siento desobedecerle, Amu-sama— dijo el chico nervioso, ya que la chica lo empujaba hacia su cama, ya que se encontraba "enfermo"— si me encuentro en este estado, no podré servirle.

-Ikuto, te he dicho que no soy tu ama— dijo la chica poniendo su mano en la frente del chico.

-Si lo eres, te debo mi vida, eres mi vida— dijo el chico, besando la mano de la chica.

.

_**Si lo pierde en tinieblas caerá y su corazón el brillo perderá**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****(-Soy Amu— dijo la peli-rosa mirando al chico.**_

_**-A-amu-chama-nyan— dijo el minino sonrojado— mi nombre es Ikuto-nyan**_

_**-Bien Ikuto serás mi Neko desde ahora— el gato sonrió.)****_

_**.**_

**.**

**15 días después…**

Señorita Amu— una monja abrazó a la adolescente— siento mucho que se vaya.

La chica sonrió esa monja había sido la única que apoyó a la niña e intervino para que la adoptaran— Gracias Midori-san— la monja abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

-Hablas— Amu la miró y sonrió— sabía que lo hacías— desde dentro de un bolso un neko bufaba, el abrazo de ambas chicas lo golpeaba, además hacía calor, el pito del taxi hizo que ambas se separaran y la chica caminó hasta el automóvil despidiéndose de la monja. Sentándose en el taxi.

Amu sacó a Ikuto de su bolso y lo puso en sus rodillas, Ikuto, se acomodó feliz y Amu susurró en su oído.

-Siento haberte metido aquí— el Neko sonrió y se durmió en sus regazos.

Amu veía tranquila la ciudad, sonrió levemente al imaginar el calor de una familia, el hecho de que ya no tendría que ocultar a Ikuto y podía estar con él, pero el destino da vueltas y todo cambia…

.

.

El tendido pito de un automóvil fue lo sacó de su ensoñación a la joven, miró con horror el camión y sujetó con fuerzas a su neko, sus ojos zafiro fueron lo último que vio antes de caer en la penumbra.

.

.

.

**Adelanto…**

Desperté con una terrible jaqueca, me encontraba en una habitación blanca, una señorita entró y tomó mi mano.

-Amu linda ¿Estás bien?— la miré extrañada, se refiere a mí… ¿Amu?

.

.

.

Entré a la que era mi habitación... sobre mi cama había un gato, él me miró esos ojos, son, son reconfortantes.

.

.

.

-No sé cómo te llamas lindo— sonreí— te llamarás Yoru entonces— el Neko se molestó y desvió su mirada.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: Secuelas de un accidente, Amnesia…

.

.

.

Bueno este es mi nuevo Fic dedicado a más más fieles lectoras, espero que les agrade y mis actualizaciones están próximas, tuve varios problemas, Bye bye Minna-san


End file.
